He's the One
by SlyFlame
Summary: What happens when the gang heads back to Camp  Half-Blood and Annabeth, Thalia, and Piper likes the same guy? Will they stay friends? And who will "He" like?  Warning: OOC, & Cat Fights may appear! This is my first PJO fanfic, hope u like it! Please read!


Yeah, Sly loves Percy Jackson! SLy know lots of people wrote one like this with the whole liking the same guy kinda thing with Annabeth, Thalia and Piper before, but Sly REALLY wanted to do one of her owns! Sly hopes you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Sly: On with it seaweed- brain!

Annabeth: Hey, I call him seaweed brain! -_-

Sly:Well can't I-

Annabeth:NO!

Sly:But Sly wa-

Annabeth: NO, Firebreath!

Sly: Yea!, I got a nickname!

Percy: uh...anyways, SlyFLame does not own PJO series

...

(Piper's view)

It's time, it's finally time to go back to camp! I've been waiting all winter and it in now finally time. After finishing packing my bag (which looked like it was about to burst) I looked myself over in my mirror/desk. I wore light blue shorts, my orange camp- half blood shirt, and my brown flip-flops, my hair was down and wavy with a small braid on the side, i also had on my bead necklace and a gold band with a heart(my father gave it to me for my last birthday) around my ankle. I wonder if he will notice me this summer.

"Miss, I suggest we leave now so your not late", one of my father's men called from outside my door. " Almost ready!", I call back, I quickly reapply my strawberries- and creme lip balm then I run out to the car with my bag, ready to go.

(later)

We finally arrive at the camp half- blood hills. "Do you need me to walk you there miss?",The driver says. " no thanks, see you!", I quickly hop out of the limo, the sent of the forest that i love so much is in the air and I smile, "I'm finally back".

Once I enter camp and walk back towards my cabin I see Thalia (Thalia is no longer in the hunters) talking to Jason. "hey guys, when did you get back?", i squeal/yell as i walk up to them. "Piper, your here!", Thalia says and she quickly catches me in a hugs me very tightly."It's nice to see you to", I reply. "We just got here actually, you should see our cabins they're amazing this year", Thalia said letting me go. She had on her camp half-blood t-shirt, she also was wearing a black skirt with black leggings that went right bellow her knees and she had on black and white converses, she had the bead necklace and a silver bracelet. Her hair was the same, jet black and a playful messiness to it, but now it had a streak of ocean-blue in it. "Oh cool, I was just about to head over there.", i said then i turned to Jason, a faint red blush appeared on his face. "Aww, no hug for me?", i joke, he grins then gives me a quick hug, his face turning an even brighter shade of red. "We missed you", he whispers into my ear causing me to blush as well. Yes I like Jason, but... I also like...him. " I'm gonna head over to my cabin to get the best bed before anyone else gets it", I say waving to them and started to walk away. "Alright, tell me if you see Annabeth", Thalia says in reply. "Ok"

This place has changed so much, the cabins were different, there was a small camp store and even a Zuesbucks... wait Zuesbucks? I could see campers walking out with coffee cups with a lightning bolt on them. Oh like that famous coffee place that everyone likes. There it is, my cabin. It was a rosy- pink but with a dark brown roof. Uck, I HATE pink! But when i entered it my jaw dropped. It may have looked small outside but it was HUGE in here there were like 13 rooms in here, and not small ones either. There was even a small living room with a mini fridge. I looked at the rooms and they were beautiful with elegant designs and two queen size bed in each. But there was one room that I just fell in love with. It had maroon walls with black roses bordering them, and it had only one queen sized bed. This is DEFIANTLY my room luckily there was only me Thalia, and Jason here so far that I know of, maybe one or two people popping up here and there occasionally. I set my stuff down on the black and white bed and began to unpack my year is going to be so much fun!

(Thalia's View)

I was starting to walk back to the cabins to set up my room some more when I saw Percy and Grover walking. " Percy!", I shout to him my face becoming a huge grin. "Hey Thalia, whats up", he greets me with a hug." Hey I'm here too!", Grover says then I hug him too. "Nothing much, you?". "Same here", he responds. "NOTHING MUCH? We've been stalked by Percy's fan girls ever seen we got here, and they won't stop coming up to us, asking him for a date or an autograph!" Grover shouts. "What? how dare they try to take hi- how dare they do that !", I say, glaring at any girl that might try and stalk him again."Oh, it's not that bad, sheesh Grover you make it sound like they are super psycho people trying to kill us or worse follow us to the bathroom.", Percy jokes.

Sudden there is a crowed entering the cabins area. A blond girl could be seen running this way with all the people following her. "ANNABETH?", we shout. "How ironic thats what it was like when we first entered camp.", Grover says to himself. "Annabeth wait!" "Go out with me please!" "WE LOVE YOU ANNABETH!" could be heard through-out the crowed."Leave me alone now please!", poor Annabeth shouts back while still running at an absurdly fast pace. "Back off jack-asses!", I shout. Percy then sprints over to help her with us following behind him. "How the heck are they running so fast?", I think to myself. One of the fan boys catches her arm making my anger grow more and right when I was about to send a thunder bolt at him Percy punches him and the guy falls to the ground (K.O. XD), but that didn't stop them so he grabbed Annabeth's hand and all four of us ran and hid from the crowd.

"T-t- thank y-you...", Annabeth said. "No problem, o, and welcome back!", Percy responded and gave her a hug causing her to go the reddest i've ever seen her be, i have to admit i was a little bit jealous. "You to."."Annabeth!", I say jumping at her for a nice big hug, "How are you, did they hurt you?,she said. "I'm fine, how are you?", Annabeth responded suffocating "Good as ever!"." Omygosh, i love what you did to your hair!", Annabeth said very girly like. "Thanx!". "Sup' Annabeth", Grover said giving Annabeth a quick side hug( Poor Grovers, always being forgotten). "Grover!", Annabeth turned so she could give him a real hug, she hadn't seen him for the longest time, "It's so nice to see you all again!"

- The End.. Wait, What?

...

Yes SLy know it's a little, and she sorry about that, if we get enough reviews and decide to make another one Sly will make sure its much longer! Like Sly said before, she wouldn't just like it VERY much if you reviewed cause you liked it Sly will also like it if it were one telling me what i should change. I can always use extra help. XD

So down to the point... Review! Did you guess who him is? Sly thinks she knows. If you want to vote on who gets him then please do so! Sly love you all! Review! ; )


End file.
